Fade to Gray
by Tortured Soul
Summary: Richard Grayson has always loved a challenge, but when he buys a slave named Raven, is he getting in over his head? [AU] [Rated T for future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**I disclaim any ownership to the characters, but I do own the plot.**

Richard winced, sun obscuring his vision. People scurried about him, all appearing to be mothers with squalling infants balanced in the crooks of their elbows. **Now **he remembered why he never came to town. Piece of shit place was way too damn crowded for his taste; he'd much rather stay in his plantation, _alone_. Alone was good--no one to bother you. Though, he did have the occasional problem with a rather rebellious slave. But nothing that he couldn't handle immediately.

Booted foot was tapped impatiently; his fat imp of a friend was supposed to meet him here over ten minutes ago. Sometimes, he really wondered why in hell he was friends with Garfield Logan.

Ah, that was cruel. Gar had acquired him some of his more challenging slaves, and he really did appreciate the head's up the auctioneer gave when a good challenge arrived. It was always exceptionally nice to have acquaintances on the inside.

Finally, his eyes focused upon the balding man charging towards him, huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. Herds of people were broken up as he continued his journey to Richard. A slight chuckle radiated up the plantation owner's throat, as he watched with utmost enthrallment. _"Perhaps penguins walk that way."_

"Richard! How good to see you again!" Chubby hand grasped his, shaking it almost furiously. Sickly smile painted the auctioneer's visage, mimicked by Richard.

Another chuckle was given before Rich had an opportunity to respond. "Nice to see you too Gar. You said you had another test for me, my good man?". Ill smile grew, and a series of cackles could be heard coming from the plump opposite. For a moment, Richard thought he'd have to perform the Heimlich maneuver; perhaps Garfield would choke on his own mirth.

"Eh, this one's a beauty, she is. A fine piece of work. An excellent challenge for you, my friend." Slight wink was thrown in his direction, greedy man rubbing his hands together. Arm wrapped around friend's shoulder, as he began to walk in the direction of the courthouse, taking his ever-loving time. "Everyone's who've ever owned her claims she practices some sort of witchcraft or whatnot. Each master's who've owned 'er have either been struck with illness, they have, or died. Right down died. Been deemed unbreakable by all, she has. A beauty for ya, she is." The slaver nodded, listening intently to his friend's words.

Richard had not been persuaded by the man's speech, merely intrigued. And there was a difference. Who wouldn't be intrigued by such a description? Eh, but Garfield was known to exaggerate, and that was surely what he was doing. Though the man did make somewhat of a good friend, he was nothing more than an obese, greedy lubber. Nothing more than scum.

Mr. Grayson would have liked to think of himself as something more. He knew he was much more decent than most in the damn colony, especially seeing that he actually somewhat cared for his slaves. Sure, he was cruel, but he wasn't the cruelest. Okay, perhaps he was. But, still, he offered the damn savages shelter and clothing. He offered them a role in the world--and that was good enough.

Silently, the two slipped inside the small courthouse, passing through the crowd of slavers that had already formed. The auction was not scheduled to start until at least a half hour, but everyone wanted a close seat, wanted to get first dibs. It amused Richard greatly to know that they were in fact not getting first choice--he was.

Garfield, still having a enlarged arm placed atop Richard's shoulders, steered him into an opposite room, the one where slaves were kept. The two passed several caged and or chained 'savages', both eyeing them all rather suspiciously. Around these parts, the damn creatures were treated like the plague--all cautious and sharp-eyed in their presence. Who knew what the things could do, or what they were capable of?

No one quite when the cages had been provided, but they had been, thus feeding the slavers and everyone else's beliefs that the slaves were nothing more than animalistic creatures--material objects to be bossed around and tortured.

Finally, they reached the last cage, which had been separated from all the others. Darkness seemed to shroud around it, and Lord knew what was contained within it. Bleakness radiated off it in waves, and immediately Richard became more than intrigued.

He became absolutely **interested**.

"She's in here?" He pointed, turning to his friend who had long ago dropped his arm to his side. A mere nod was his answer, as he approached the barred confinement. Squinting, head was pulled closer.

Low growl radiated from cage, followed by some sort of feral-like **thing** lunging at the bars, face in front of his. If he had a better view of the "thing", he would have sworn she'd be foamin' at the mouth, and he was nearly positive her eyes were flashing like that of an enraged wolf's. Whatever the Hell she was, he was now more than interested in her. He was willing to buy. For the right price, of course.

Due to the sudden action, he was forced to jolt backwards, causing Garfield to erupt with laughter. His large, fatty frame shook with jovial mirth, man truly entertained at his friend's brief moment of weakness.

"What the hell is that thing!" Question was exclaimed, Richard looking to his confidant with a look of pure curiosity plastered on expressions. More laughter followed this, nearly bringing tears to Gar's eyes.

"Eh, it was _her_, my friend. You're challenge. I price 'er at a pound, as a seein' she ain't gonna be one to sell to easy, that is seein' to her history." Richard _knew_ what that damn auctioneer was up to. Acting like he was giving him a bargain, when Rich hadn't even seen the thing he was paying for. He'd fallen victim to this trick before, and it proved most disastrous. That damn slave had ended up being a piece of shit worker, apparently having some sort of condition.

"Let me see her first." Chin was scratched thoughtfully, and fat man there scuttled to open the small cage, allowing the shackled creature to dart out rather fiercely.

Ivory flesh covered thing, nudity bared to all. Clumps of obsidian hair plastered to face, the tresses, if groomed would having reached well past shoulders. Scowl etched to face; azure orbs seemed to look the slaver and auctioneer up and down, hardened and nearly wild.

Pokes and prods were given to her, all by Richard, now truly considering buying the thing. She was exotic, and looked like a hell of a creature to break. A true challenge indeed.

"What's your name, slave?" Gruff lyrics, only used for those beneath him, asked. Tones fluctuated between harshness and cruelty; one could take their pick as to what it was.

Woman leered, before advancing closer to the slaver. Though short, and barely reaching Richard's chin, she still appeared intimidating, and her stare was nothing to take lightly. Holes were bored through him, before she looked him straight in his icy eyes, squinting nearly evilly. "Whas it to ya? No'e of 'our bu'ness, I belie'e." Icy monotone answered, just as frightening as his own. Oh yes, she would be a challenge.

"'Er name was re'orded to be Raven, but es not 'er real one, no sir." A nod, and a pound was fished out of the man's pocket, leaving Gar to greedily touch all over the money, pleased with his sell. Eh, the creature wouldn't have been bought by any other slaver--especially those in their right mind. Which is why he valued Richard's friendship. He was the only one who'd buy those crazy ones he was introduced to.

And with that, he grabbed up his newly bought slave, and though she protested much, he carried her all the way out the courthouse, handling her kicking and wailing with much poise and composure.

**This is my story, fuck history. Okay, well I do care a bit, but in the Teen Titans world, there is always an exception to history, physics, etc. So, leave me a review, tell me this is shit, etc. I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, posted for your enjoyment. I absolutely loved some of the reviews I recieved for my first chapter, and I hope this installment lives up to everyone's expectations. I think there is something wrong with my grammar check, because some of the suggestions it had made absolutely no sense. But whatever. Enjoy!**

_insertlinehereinsertlinehere_

Richard was an intelligent man, not to be confused with some of the other males residing in the colony. He carried himself with a quiet sense of pride, which was often mistaken for arrogance. Though clandestine, when he did speak, he spoke with wisdom and clarity, nothing confusing there. There was much poise and composure when he marched through town, which was a rarity in itself.

But not today. Raven's incessant screaming and kicking was enough to send a normal man tucking tail and running. But Richard Grayson wasn't a normal man--he thought of himself as supernatural being, something with otherworldly powers. And he wasn't about to let this **slave** win their battle.

After thrashing the creature about for several minutes, he finally settled her over his shoulder, much to her displeasure. The action merely angered her more, causing her flailing to increase, and now she was at the optimum position to scream directly **_into _**his ear.

Richard's plantation was a few miles from the town, and it would usually take him about thirty minutes to reach it at a normal pace. But, with a screaming piece of shit slave slowing him down, his journey could take at least a few hours.

After reaching the town's limits and still Raven hadn't lessened her childish fit, he threw her harshly to the ground, anger apparent in his usually placid expressions.

"Don't you ever shut up, slave?" Richard had every right to kick her--one, she belonged to him, and two, she was being quite rebellious. And in any other case, he would have. But, no. Something was odd about this one; something prevented him from really causing her any physical harm.

"Not in the pre'ence of someone like **you**." Venomous words echoed throughout his mind, but all train of thought was cut short by a glob of spit hurtling towards him. The saliva nearly burned like poison, mainly due to the fact Rich was absolutely fuming.

He had had enough. This was no way to behave to him. Her first lesson was about to begin.

Richard was a cruel master, believing that slaves should obey when the slightest command was uttered. No matter how absurd his imperative was, they were to follow. Otherwise, their consequences had a variety of ranges. Either the whip would sting their worthless hide, or he would come up with his own device of punishment.

Face contorted into malicious snarl, anger flashing in icy orbs. Roughened digits grasped ebony tresses hostilely, man pulling her off the ground with ease. Despite winces from the creature, he continued dangling her in the air, as she flailed helplessly. "Bitch. Don't you ever do that again." Tones remained threatening, intimidating as his face was pushed right into hers.

Again, another wad of saliva was projected towards him, this time landing on his cheek, running down face speedily. This action merely outraged him more, causing him to release his grip. She fell to the ground in a heap, left glaring up at him.

Her stare was something to be feared, and really, her lack of caring about the pain he had to have caused her frightened him. It was odd. As if she couldn't feel, anything or perhaps maybe she didn't care. Maybe she was impossible to break. Could someone really be unbreakable?

Foot thrust into her abdomen, not allowing half the damage he could have caused. She winced, but only for a moment, and he didn't really know if he had caused her any pain or not.

"Get up." Command was barely uttered, but still withheld every ounce of rage he contained.

Raven just remained there, gaze still boring holes into him. Eyes were almost absent, but still somehow contained and disgust in them. Yet, still, her visage was expressionless, devoid of any emotion. After several moments, she still had not heeded to his whim, thus furthering his ire.

"Get up!" Roar echoed in air, before he leaned forward to grab her up by her hair again. "When I give you an order, follow it. Don't give me any of this bullshit. If you do what I say, it'll save both of us a lot of grief." Like a sack of potatoes, she was once again placed over his shoulder, though her flailing and wailing had decreased greatly.

Her lesson had somewhat been learned. At least he hoped. Most slaves' first lesson was the easiest learned, but he seriously doubted that this one could be taught.

Finally, after several bruises were obtained by both, he had reached the damn plantation. Instead of releasing her then, though, he walked past his crops and on to the slaves' quarters. There, at the end of the row of decrepit shacks stood a lone quarter.

A solitary confinement, per se. Locks and shackles had been placed on its door, to prevent rebellious slaves from making an escape.

The day one of Richard Grayson's slaves even thought of running away was the day twenty-five slaves would be slaughtered. Maybe even more. But he was serious on the matter. If he bought you, you belonged to him and there was nothing that was going to change this. And if you didn't have papers, you would forever remain his possession.

Door was kicked in by the increasingly irritated man, Raven thrashed against the wall. In a heap upon the floor, she growled angrily, daring him to do something more to her. Though she should be exhausted by now, she was prepared to battle a hundred more wars.

"Bitch, you stay here tonight. When I feel you have learned and gained a better accommodating quarter, then you'll get one. For now, you will reside her. Tomorrow morning, I'll come get you. There's no point in trying to get out. No one ever has escaped here, and no one will." His speech sounded dull to even him. Inklings of tiredness had managed to seep through his tones, which utterly disappointed him. Richard Grayson wasn't weak; he didn't get tired. Just like he didn't cry or give up. Richard prided his manliness, and the fact he was devoid of the weaker sentiments.

Or so he liked to say.

He slammed the wooden door in the bitch's face, swearing silently at her. Already, after only a day, she had caused him much grief, and given him many war wounds.

Oh yes, she was definitely a challenge. Most **fucking** assuredly, she was a challenge.

An unspoken war had been engaged between the two--he one side, she the other. And, as of right now, he was starting to doubt he would be the victor in this battle.

_insertlinehereinsertlinehere_

**All right, please review. Just click the violet button that says 'go'. **

**Have a good night! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the rather long wait. Can't say this chapter is this great, but it does get into some LIGHT romance. Barely even there romance. Please, enjoy. And review!**

Light somehow managed to seep through the almost airtight slave quarter. All through the night, the exposed Raven had planned her escape, merely to feel asphyxiated from the damn walls. Every second they grew closer and closer, possibly due to the rather frantic state she was in.

Though she rarely showed actual emotions, she was prone to at sometimes become fearful of what was to come. And right now she was. This Richard, he seemed different than all the others. Usually, they didn't want to buy a slave already known as unbroken for life. They didn't want to handle a wild, chaotic thing that would put up a fight.

But he did. And it **utterly **confused her. Raven was intelligent, possibly more so than all those whom ran the damn colony. The mere fact that she was bought as a slave with the title "Unbreakable" seemed fathomless. No one in their right minds wanted her.

She had worked hard for her title. Years of stinging whips and cruel masters had finally paid off when she finally obtained it. There had been long trips, where she would meet up with the most heartless people; they would declare war upon her body, but she'd always remain victorious.

The creature was too damn hard headed and arrogant to allow herself to be deemed broken, to be deemed a slave. A thing. No way in Hell was she damning herself to a life of whips and pickin' crops.

Heavy footsteps echoed in her mind as _he _approached. Bags of tiredness had formed under widened amethyst orbs, pupils expanded to capture the sparse illumination. Rather stupidly, she'd been up all night, plotting her escape, her next attack, and how she planned to break free of the shackles binding her at every limb to this life of servitude.

Door swung open, revealing none other than Richard. Two of his minions could be viewed in the background, one dark skinned, but not African American, with slender locks falling down to her mid back. The other was, in fact, negro, though quite large in size. Surely, he could take on his dictator if he truly wished. Eh, he must have been… _broken._

Slight glare was given to him, before near emaciated arm was grasped, and Raven was pulled off her feet. She didn't fight…at first.

Then, just as he had placed her back on the ground outside the small confinement, she slapped him. Vicious scowl contorted placid visage, lips pressed in fine line. "Don't touch me." Words were a low growl, venom lacing them.

Surprisingly, he remained his calmness, almost as if he expected that attitude from her. Which he should have by now, especially seeing people didn't change their bad habits overnight. Rich's lips upturned in slight smirk, and he stepped a bit closer to the woman, lowering his face into her own.

"Let's have a better day, shall we?" Strong hands wrapped around her upper arm, but he was jerked away. Time and time again, he repeated this process, but she was well matched. They continued, on and on, innocent bystanders gathering around the two. Thoughts of Raven actually coming out a champion crossed their mind, but then it was all noticed that their master's stony exterior of impertuablenss was slowly diminishing, until finally he roughly clutched her with such fury, they began to believe her arms would surely break.

Body was thrown against ground once again, same as the other day, except she didn't get up for quite a while. Creature just laid there, on her side, glaring daggers at this beast called a man. A human being.

Yeah right. Like Hell he was. Damn **thing** was so cruel…heartless.

"That, my dear slaves, is what happens when you disobey and behave badly." Why, if this could be a learning opportunity for Raven, why not for the others, too?

She jolted up, nearly running towards him. Man was tackled, pushed against the wooden wall of the quarter she'd been in all night. Naked body pressed against his clothed one, face just inches away from his. A certain expression of shock covered his features, before quickly melting away. He thrashed against her, trying to free himself, but, she was strong, unlike most females.

Tender hand traced his jaw line, almost lovingly, before lips brushed over his. She was teasing him, taunting him. Angering him. The more enraged he became, the less he'd want to see of her. Or so she believed.

Now, her lips crashed upon his. For a brief second, the woman could feel him wanting not to fight, but to give in. The power of a woman's false love was stronger than any poison in the world.

She stopped, almost as abruptly as she began. All eyes were on Richard, waiting on what the man would do. And for an evanescent moment, even Rich didn't know what the hell to do. He'd just been kissed, for God's sake! Quickly, so the others wouldn't begin to doubt his authority and overall reign, hands twisted around her neck.

"Don't ever do that again." Lyrics remained somewhat shaky, as if he wasn't sure of himself, but still contained more than enough hatred to fool everyone.

And with that, she was thrown back into her hole, where she was apparently to stay for several days…As if that bothered her.

There was always a way out, and most certainly, she'd find it.

**Eh, I hope it didn't suck too bad. D: Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh. Sorry for the long wait, loves. Can't say this is any good. Just a filler chapter until I get some _real_ ideas...**

* * *

"What do you want, Kori?" Richard's voice was stern; he wasn't in the best of moods. Especially since he couldn't make Raven understand she no longer belonged to herself -- she was his. There was no need for rebelliousness, it would get her nowhere. She would live on his plantation, under his rules, and succumb to every absurd command that would pop into his ticking head! There was no way to get around this, and she'd just have to be taught. She'd have to be willing to learn!

Kori, with her tanned skin and dulling emerald hues merely glanced nervously at the wood of the veranda, as she bit her lip. "Someone wishes to speak to you…" Her voice trailed, as azure visionaries immediately snapped towards her. "Master! Someone wishes to speak to you, _master_." She repeated the phrase, adding his title to the end. Punishment was severe for not speaking to Master properly, and she needn't be warned of her slip-up. Not anymore, that is. Kori pointed behind her, Richard's gaze following the spidery extremity. "Him, master."

Richard squinted; he had no earthly idea whom that could possibly be! Indeed, he was a stranger. "Well, I'm right here, aren't I? Tell him to come here." She nodded, not questioning the imperative. No one ever did -- save Raven. But, she supposed Raven didn't count…Not yet, at least. She told the other to go and talk to her Master as he wished, which gained her a brief nod from the man. He was kinder than Richard.

The stranger, this oh so mysterious man, came into Rich's view. He looked very much like Richard himself, with dark hair. But his eyes were also dark, and he appeared almost old. Tired, down-trodden. He certainly did not contain the same dignified posture and pride that Richard maintained for the majority of life; instead, he was almost like a polar opposite, with slumped shoulders and ground-facing head. "Who are you?" Placid lyrics drifted into the humid air, wrapping themselves 'round the unnamed other. His head snapped upwards, dark meeting light.

"I'm sorry for intruding. My name's Xavier…I'm here regarding a slave you've just…purchased." His voice remained slow, as if he was carefully considering his choices of words. Richard seemed quite interested now, as he perked up a bit in his seat. He gestured towards one parallel to his, and Xavier took the offer graciously. One hand rubbed rough chin, Richard's eyes sparkling with curiosity. Why did this Xavier decide to show up all of a sudden?

"Continue…" Richard was a dominant man, and he told all what to do. Especially little deadbeats like this one.

Xavier took a few, deep breaths. It was painfully obvious that he did not indulge in human conversation too often, due to his apparent nervousness. "She's very dangerous…" Xavier noticed that a few slaves had stopped their work completely, their eyes glued on this new arrival. Was he perhaps to bail them out of this Hell on Earth? He leaned closer to Richard, his voice lowering to a mere, barely audible whisper. "Has she kissed you yet?"

Richard's brow immediately quirked; confusion settled into his mind. How would this odd fellow know such a fact? The action had only been performed this morning, and he hadn't uttered one solitary thing about it. "How do you know about that?" Tones were harsh, grating. Probably not the best to use on a man that could offer various answers to questions that Richard wanted answering. For example, why had Raven not been successfully broken yet? Why was she so…rebellious when all the others were willing to be walked over? Why was she so…_different_?

Xavier appeared startled, and a bit saddened at Richard's reply. His tongue was clucked several times, before he allowed his own response. "Listen to me…." If possible, his speech would decrease even more, to a ridiculous length. "Get rid of her. That kiss…that kiss has condemned many a man to his timely death. It's the kiss of Death, it is! I was kissed, but managed to rid myself of her _demon_ body before I was engulfed by the Sickness." Richard would now regard Xavier as a madman, and his face merely whitened in rage. It took a few deep breaths for him to regain any form of composure.

"Get out. Now." Teeth grinded against each other, fingers clenching the arm of his rocking chair. His knuckles were now nearly stained as ivory as his face, and Xavier took the opportunity to sprint out of Richard's proximity.

"I warned you! Get rid of her before you die!" The retreating man offered as he departed; Richard growled, hostilely entering his home. He nodded his head slowly, mainly in aggravation, not even flinching as the door slammed to a shut.

* * *

**I promise the next update will NOT take that long! Now, go review -- it's overdue.**


End file.
